Growing Up Beside You
by mc93
Summary: **Chris Evans Story** Chris and Brooke have known each other since High School, but after 10 years apart and a few movies later, will they still remember each other at their school reunion? Or will they just remember what happened at prom night all those years ago?


****Chris Evans Fic****

**Growing Up Beside You **

Brooke looked herself over in the mirror, sighing deeply at her disappointing reflection. She pulled her long brown hair behind her ear and took her finger to her lipstick. The red stained her fingers, but she shrugged it off, realising that she wasn't Beyoncé and this was the best it was gonna get. Smoothing down her dress, she turned to face the door, opening it with strength.

"Get in loser, we're going to a school reunion," Maggie yelled from the front seat of her car. Brooke laughed, locking the door of her apartment behind her and jumping into the passenger seat. "You look nice," Maggie said, "not trying to impress anyone_, are we_?" She smiled smugly.  
"Shut up and drive freak," Brooke replied sternly, staring at her phone.  
"_Now_ it's like high school." Maggie stated, before reversing from Brooke's driveway and heading off.

As the pair arrived at their old High School, Brooke's stomach was tied in knots. It was the ten-year anniversary of their graduation, and everyone was to reunite in the gym hall to exchange pleasantries and pretend to like each other, when really, it was all a competition to see who had the best life. Brooke knew the answer to that before she'd even arrived. Chris Robert Evans. He had left school and moved to New York to become an actor, and succeeded. His career was pretty varied, but his leading role in the recent 'Captain America' movies put him slap bang in the spotlight.

Even though the award for the best life had already gone to Chris, Brooke was proud of what she'd achieved in the last ten years. She moved out to New York in her early twenties to pursue her career in the music industry, however, after a year, she ran out of money and patience. She packed up and moved home, finding herself a comfy little apartment in the city and a job with a local record label. Putting her own music to the side, Brooke took over after the owner decided to call it quits. She ran the recording studio, managed the artists, booked gigs and handled all of the boring paper work. Her job kept her busy, and even though she had a team of staff helping her out, Brooke took on most projects herself. She believed that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

"God, I hated this place," Maggie sighed unenthusiastically as they entered the huge hall. It was decorated just like their senior prom, which made Brooke's stomach turn at the thought of that night. "Please tell me there's alcohol," Maggie asked, clutching on to Brooke's arm.  
"God, I hope so." Brooke chuckled, searching the room for a face she remembered.  
"Brooke Wilson and Maggie Hill, oh my god!" said a chirpy voice from behind. Brooke and Maggie turned to see the familiar face of Lindsey Miller, the most irritating person anyone could ever meet.  
"Oh my God…Lindsey," Maggie said flatly, fake smiles plastered all round.  
"It's so good to see you both!" she chirped, reminding Brooke of her old nickname, 'tweety-pie'. "Are you here alone?"  
"Um, no. We're here together," Brooke replied, her eyebrows frowning as the gestured to Maggie.  
"What, like, you two are a couple?" Lindsey whispered, her eyes wide.  
"No Lindsey. She means we are each other's plus one, okay?" Maggie chimed in, her voice stern.  
"Ok dokey," Lindsey smiled, "Well, I better get back, have to make sure everything is in order," she sang, holding her clipboard in the air to show them she was running the whole evening.  
"I forgot how much I hated tweety-pie," Maggie laughed as the watched her skip away.  
"Yeah, she was hard work," Brooke smiled, before spotting more old friends.

The first hour of the evening was spent putting on fake smiles, and explaining to everyone why she ditched New York. Of course, rumours travel fast in this town, so when she changed her Facebook location back to 'Boston', people got curious. However, Brooke had mastered the art of calmly lying through her teeth and acting like New York just _'wasn't for her'_.

The pair avoided ex-boyfriends, ex - best friends and of course, Lindsey, for most of the hour. Maggie almost screamed when she found out there was alcohol, downing at least four drinks before Brooke forced her to water. Everything was going the way she expected, yet she still found herself staring at the door.

As she sat at her table alone, drink in hand, Brooke couldn't help but feel a tug in the pit of her stomach. _'Just like high school'_, she thought to herself as she watched all of the cliques reforming. Maggie, branded as 'the drunken slut' in high school, was on the dance floor, dancing wildly surrounded by ex – boyfriends (which was pretty much every guy, and some girls in the school.). It wasn't that Brooke wasn't popular, she was, but she wasn't out there like some of the others. She had plenty of friends, and would always be ready to defend herself, but she was quiet and to be honest, a little bit of a loner. In fact, she was branded in her yearbook as 'girl most likely to become a cat lady' when she graduated, which at the time, she kind of wished would turn out to be true. She downed the rest of her drink and just as the plastic red cup hit the table, she heard a voice behind her, speaking directly to her. She snapped up in her chair, recognising the voice instantly.

"Well, some things never change," said the voice which as now taking the seat next to her.  
"Oh my God, Chris Evans! Can I have your autograph?" She squealed sarcastically, grinning widely. Chris laughed in return, before leaning over and hugging her tightly.  
"Brooke Wilson, my God! How are you?"  
"I'm good Evans, how about you, you big movie star," she smiled, resting her arms on the table.  
"I'm doing pretty good," he laughed, slugging at his beer. "You still living here?"  
"Yeah, I am. Moved to New York for a little while though," she replied nervously, her eyes locked on the tablemat.  
"What? When?" He asked eagerly, moving forward in his chair.  
"Um, a couple years after graduation," she stuttered, "was living in Brooklyn."  
"Brooke, why didn't you let me know? You must have been there around the same time as me…"  
"I was, it was just after teen movie actually," she smiled seeing Chris' cheeks flush a shade of pink.  
"Please tell me you didn't go see that movie,"  
"Of course not, banana butt…" Brooke winked, causing Chris to let out a bellowing laugh, his face falling into his hands as he did.

Brooke felt herself relax as her and Chris continued the conversation with little effort. Catching up on everything from their careers to their families and reminiscing about school. They were only fifteen when they became friends. Chris was performing in the school play and Brooke was helping to paint the sets. He struck up the conversation after noticing her wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt, guessing she was just another teenage girl trying to impress boys with bands they'd never heard of. However, she knocked that assumption down quickly after going into a full on ramble of how brilliant they were and even recommending songs to him that he'd never heard before. That was the moment for Chris, the moment he knew that this girl was unlike anyone else his age.

It wasn't until they were at their senior prom when things started to change. Chris had admitted to a friend that he was completely in love with Brooke, and planned to romance her at prom and finally ask her out. However, like most things in life, it didn't go to plan. Brooke turned up with another guy, blindsiding Chris completely.

-  
"Are you really going through with this?" Chris' friend asked as he watched him fix his tie nervously.  
"Dude, I've got to. If I don't do it now, then I'll never do it." He sighed, his hands drenched in sweat.  
"But Chris, you're moving to New York soon, what will happen then?"  
"She'll come with me," Chris smiled confidently.  
"Oh will she now?"  
"Look, she wants to be a musician, I want to be an actor. New York is the only place for us and Brooke Wilson is the only girl for me." Chris checked himself one last time in the mirror, adjusting his tie for the millionth time before taking a deep breath and entering the gym hall.

Chris stood for a moment, his eyes scanning the room for her. He planned a big romantic gesture, taking her out to the football field with his guitar and singing her favourite Led Zeppelin song under the stars. He had checked with Maggie, and knew she was going to prom alone so he didn't see how it could fail. That was until he saw her standing in the corner, her fingers intertwined with Darren Webb, the quarterback.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" He asked politely, containing his anger as she followed him out to the empty hallway.  
"What's up Evans?" She asked smiling sweetly.  
"I thought you were coming alone, why the hell are you here with Darren?"  
"Um, he asked me yesterday, it was all last minute. Why?"  
"I just…I just thought you were coming alone that's all," Chris sighed, leaning his back against the lockers.  
"Well aren't you happy that I'm not a _total_ loner," Brooke laughed, moving by his side.  
"Well now I'm loner,"  
"What? I heard that you asked Katie?" Brooke asked, her face flushed with confusion.  
"No, I'm here alone. Was kind of hoping you'd be my…my date," Chris stuttered, turning his head to look at her.  
"Chris we did prom last year as a friend date! It's time to grow up," Brooke smiled, nudging his arm.

She smiled sweetly before pushing her body off the lockers and turning to walk away, eager to get back to her date.

"Brooke, wait," Chris cried, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. She turned, her straight brown hair swaying as she did blinding Chris for a second.  
"What is it Evans?" She smiled.  
"Brooke, I didn't mean a friend date. I know I didn't ask you beforehand, but I just wanted to surprise you," he confessed, his heart thumping in his chest.  
"What do you mean, Chris?"  
"I mean that I wanted to surprise you Brooke, I wanted to take you aside and tell you everything. I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight and that when you look at me, with those stupid big brown eyes of yours, my heart literally stops. I wanted to tell you that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for months and that every time I heard Led Zeppelin, you instantly come into my mind. Brooke, I've been keeping this inside now for almost two years but I can't do it anymore. This isn't the way I wanted to do it, but Brooke, I've completely fallen for you." Chris caught his breath, his entire body shaking with a rush of nerves and adrenaline. Brooke's face was pink, her lips pursed as though she were angry. "Brooke, you amaze me and I just had to tell you before we finished here. I need you to know how much you mean to me-,"  
"Chris, stop." Brooke cried angrily. "We graduate in five days Chris. You're moving to New York and I'm going to college here in Boston. Why are you telling me all of this now?" she yelled, her face flushed as her eyes began to swell with tears.  
"I don't know, I guess I was just too afraid that you didn't feel the same way," Chris stuttered, his eyebrows frowning.  
"Oh my God Chris, of course I did! I've had a crush on you since freshman year, before you even acknowledged my existence and you were just the cute acting kid. I was totally in love with you Chris, and I planned on telling you everything at Maggie's birthday last year when you turned up with Lindsey fucking Miller and couldn't tear your tongue away from her mouth for two seconds to even say hello to me!" Brooke spat out her words, the anger clear in her voice. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably, causing her make up to run.  
"Brooke, I had no idea, I'm so-"  
"Oh save it Chris. You broke my heart into pieces and I finally move on and start dating Darren and NOW you tell me this?"  
"We're both fucking idiots," Chris sighed, throwing himself to the ground to lean back against the lockers.  
"Yeah I guess we are. Idiots for falling in love in fucking high school." Brooke stated, before marching out of the corridor and back to Darren, leaving by the lockers, alone.

-  
And that was that. Chris and Brooke wouldn't breathe a word to each other for the next ten years, until this moment here. Brooke fidgeted nervously in her chair, the thoughts of their last moment together replaying in her mind. Sensing her discomfort, Chris offered her a drink and rushed to the bar to get it. Sipping on her beer calmed her instantly, as she fell back into easy conversation with Chris, laughing hysterically when he told her about all of his recent on-screen nudity. As the room grew louder, Chris asked Brooke if she wanted to take a walk, telling her that he wanted to find their old lockers. Brooke agreed happily and wandered off with him, catching a look of 'OH MY GOD BROOKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CHRIS' from Maggie as she passed.

The pair walked through the school together, reminiscing of the stories that were made here. Eventually, they made it to their lockers, which had been painted over twice since their graduation.

"Oh my God, my engraved 'I heart MJF' has been painted over!" Brook cried as she searched around the wall.  
"MJF?" Chris asked, his eyebrows rose in confusion  
"Michael J Fox…" Brooke replied smiling.  
"Right, I forgot you had a thing for actors," he smiled, moving next to her.  
"I did," she sighed, Chris' face changing at her reply, his lips pursing together automatically. "You realise that this is _the_ hallway,"  
"What, where we had that argument?"  
"Yup. This is where we realised that we'd been in love with each other for four years," Brooke smiled moving to the middle of the hallway.  
"Yeah, that was fun," Chris replied sarcastically, standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets.  
"You still do the pocket thing when you're nervous," Brooke observed, smiling. "Why are you nervous?"  
"Because the last time we spoke it was in this hallway and you basically told me you never wanted to see me again," he replied, taking his hands out of his pockets.  
"And I meant it, until about five minutes later when Darren Webb tried to sleep with me in the back of his dad's jag. Could really have used your anger management issues there," she laughed, causing Chris to smile in return.  
"You know I really did mean every word," Chris whispered  
"Me too, apart from the never wanting to see you again thing,"  
"Then why didn't you come find me in New York Brooke?" Chris sighed, moving closer to her.  
"I don't know I just…didn't. I knew you had been sighed up with an agent and just guessed you wouldn't want to see me. I was a struggling musician with ten dollars to my name and _really_ bad purple highlights. I was a mess," she replied.  
"Honestly Brooke, if you'd have come found me in New York, no matter what was happening with my life, I would have dropped everything to see you."  
"Really?" she replied, her brown eyes growing hazy as Chris slowly moved towards her.  
"_God_, yes Brooke."  
"But Chris, What would you have done if I just turned up at your apartment, out of nowhere, and after everything?" she replied, waving her hands around, her shoulders shrugging sarcastically. At that moment, Chris closed the space between them, throwing his hand gently to her cheek and pushing his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, the way he wished he had ten years ago.

"I would've done that," Chris sighed, breaking the kiss. He traced his eyes over Brooke's face for reassurance that this was what she wanted. Her eyes were glistening as the corners of her lips formed a smile.  
"About time too Evans," she sighed wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him forward for another kiss.

**Four Years Later**

"Brooke, have you seen my cap?" Chris asked, walking into the kitchen in a panic, with nothing but a towel draped around his waist.  
"Chris, you have over a million caps…" Brooke laughed, closing the dishwasher and switching it on.  
"Yeah but I need my lucky one," he wined, digging around in the wash basket.  
"You have a lucky cap?"  
"Yeah, the one I was wearing when we met," Chris smiled, turning to face her.  
"You still have that thing? Oh my God Chris it's been a billion years are you serious?" Brooke laughed, folding the dishtowel neatly, before throwing it down on the counter top.  
"I hold on to things that have sentimental meaning Mrs Evans," Chris smiled, leaning in and kissing Brooke softly on the lips.  
"You're cute," she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, "but no, I haven't seen it, sorry baby."

Chris shrugged his shoulders then pulled at Brooke's arm, forcing her to smash into his damp chest. He kissed her fiercely, intertwining his fingers in her short brown hair as she moved hers around his neck. Chris nibbled gently at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue between them and placing it in her mouth. With his free hand, he made his way up her shirt before stopping at her bra, pushing a finger underneath to find her breast, toying with her nipple seductively causing a moan to leave Brooke's lips.

"Daddy I'm ready!" cried a high voice from behind them. Brooke and Chris broke their kiss in a panic, his hand quickly untangling itself from her hair, and her bra. Brooke winked flirtatiously at him, before whispering "later" as she moved towards the door.  
"That's awesome little man, just give me five minutes and we'll go," Chris smiled, turning to face his son. He let out a sigh as he found his lucky hat, sat on top of Lucas' head. "Where did you find that?" Chris asked, leaning down and pulling the front of the cap down over Lucas' face.  
"In Mommy's closet," he laughed, pulling it back up over his eyes. Chris looked up at Brooke who was smiling sheepishly down on him.  
"It's my lucky cap too, okay?" She giggled, leaning against the doorframe. Chris smiled, raising to his feet to meet Brooke's lips with his, kissing her gently. "Go take our kid to the park," she laughed, pushing at his chest. Chris smiled widely at her, before picking Lucas up and throwing him over his shoulder fireman style, causing Lucas to light up with laughter as they left with Buster waddling behind them and out of the door.

Chris stepped back with fright as Lucas dove on him from the second step of the stairs. He'd just walked into the door, after being away filming another movie for the past couple of months. Lucas clung to his arm, yelling loudly as he did, clad in his favourite pirate costume.

"Oh yea, our son is a pirate, I forgot to tell you," Brooke said sarcastically appearing from the doorway of the kitchen.  
"I can see that, did you watch Peter Pan again buddy?" Chris laughed, pulling his son under his arm and tickling him.  
"Stop! Daddy! I'M. A. CAPTAIN." He cried with laughter, as Chris continued to trap him, his fingers to his belly.  
"Oh sorry, yeah, he's a _Captain_," Brooke added, moving towards them.  
"Will I have to walk the plank for doing this then Luke?" Chris asked, pulling his son from under his arm and holding him against his chest.  
"Yes Daddy, walk the plank or join my crew!" He cried happily, poking Chris in the cheek with his foam sword.  
"Oh well I'm definitely gonna join the crew, Captain," Chris smiled, before hugging his son tightly, "I missed you," he sighed, ruffling his hands in Lucas' floppy blonde hair.  
"I missed you too daddy,"  
"Y'know, mommy missed you too," Brooke said, her back leaning against the bottom of the stairwell.  
"And daddy missed mommy too," Chris pouted, edging closer to her, Lucas still holding on to him tightly. When he reached Brooke, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, his free hand stroking her freckled skin.  
"Why don't you go help Lucas get ready for bed?" she sighed happily. Chris nodded, turning Lucas round on his shoulder so he could reach Brooke for a goodnight kiss. Chris cradled Lucas in his arms, chatting with him as he disappeared up the stairs and into his bedroom. Lucas pulled at his dresser, grabbing a pair of pyjamas out. Chris let out a low chuckle as he watched Lucas pull on a pair of bottoms, covered with the Captain America shield on it, and a pyjama top, clad with Chris' face. Chris' mom, Lisa, had bought them for him on his last birthday, the whole family finding it hilarious apart from Chris. Brooke told him he would barely wear them, but like most kids his age, Lucas was obsessed with Superheroes and loved the fact his dad was the first avenger.

After tucking him like a burrito, and reading him a chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', Lucas had drifted off to sleep on Chris' chest. He leaned down slowly and kissed him on the top of his head before tiptoeing out of the room and down the hall to his own. As he pushed open the door, he gasped in shock at the picture before him.

"Is Luke asleep?" Brooke whispered, her body leaning against the bedpost that spiralled all the way to the ceiling. Whilst Chris had been putting Lucas to bed, she had gotten dressed down. She wore a baby doll, with black mesh and satin cups. It was sheer, and she wore a black lace thong underneath, which made Chris buckle. The lingerie also had no back, to show off her bare neck, a total turn for him, and a lace halter necktie, pulling the entire sexy look together. Chris' breath hitched as he watched her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, staring at him with eyes so filled with lust and passion that he wanted to jump on her there and then.

"Uh – huh," Chris nodded, swallowing hard, making his Adams apple bob, a strange turn on for Brooke. He leaned behind him, pushing the door shut and turn the lock.  
"Good. Then get over here Evans," she whispered, a sly smirk toying at her lips. Chris' face was a picture of shock, his eyes wide, but dark with heat. He moved towards her slowly, licking his lips, as he was just inches from her.  
"I…you…oh my God Brooke…" Chris stuttered, unable to find the words.  
"I missed you, a lot," she said, her hands going to the bottom of his grey shirt, pulling at it.  
"You have no idea," he smiled, reaching out to feel the fabric barely covering her skin.  
"You like?" She asked, looking down at the lingerie.  
"Fuck Brooke, I want to rip it off with my teeth, _that's_ how much I like it,"  
"Then what's stopping you?" she smiled cheekily, running her hands over his muscular arms. Chris looked her up and down one final time, knowing fine well that he'd have her out of it and naked underneath him in a few seconds.

Slowly, Chris ran his fingers up her arm, before moving his lips to her neck. He sucked and bit at her seductively, moving his hands to her ass and squeezing it gently. Brooke moaned in pleasure as his tongue caressed her skin, before their lips meet. Her hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it up over his head and smiling as she saw the abs she'd so missed.

"Ugh, it's been way too long," she sighed, caressing the outline of his six-pack with her hands.  
"I missed you so much baby," Chris smiled, kissing her softy.  
"I missed you too. I need daddy here too sometimes,"  
"I know, I hate being away from you guys," Chris sighed, his eyes darting to the floor.  
"Hey, it's your job, we understand. And be honest, don't you like the welcome home presents?" she winked, Chris laughing.  
"Well it is a perk of all this traveling," he smiled, before edging his body even closer to hers so that her back was trapped up against the bedpost.  
"Now what were you saying about ripping this thing off?" Brooke teased. Chris smiled before his lips darted to hers, their tongues dancing widely together. He moved both hands to her ass, cupping it roughly before picking her up, her legs tying around his waist. The feel of his arousal pushed hard on her thigh, sending her mind reeling as he kissed down the nape off her neck.

With ease, Chris pushed her up higher and walked around to the side of the bed. Gently, he placed her down, pulling himself up on top of her. Brooke took to his belt, working it quickly and soon Chris was stepping out of his jeans. His lips moved all over her, taking in the body he'd missed over the past few months. Chris pulled the baby doll up over her waist, before pulling the thong down gently and tossing it aside. He moved his head between her legs, kissing up her thigh passionately, the heat from his breath hot on Brooke's skin, driving her crazy. Brooke pushed her hands down on top of Chris' head, signalling for him to play with her clit. He did as directed and quickly, his smooth tongue was trailing along the line of her sensitive spot, sending a shiver down her spine. Brooke moaned in pleasure as he licked and sucked around her clit, making her more and more wet for him. She muffled a whine with her hand as Chris moved two of his fingers into her with ease. As he pumped them in and out of her, his mouth still glued to her clit, sending her completely insane.

"My God Chris, don't you ever stop doing that," she moaned, her hands tugging at his hair as she wriggled in pleasure. Chris smiled, gazing up at her as if she were his prey.

His lips darted around her clit, his fingers still moving inside of her ferociously. Seconds later, Brooke's back arched up, her cries muffled by her hands as she came apart around his fingers, her orgasm tearing through her with force. Chris smiled as he moved back up the bed and on top of her. After watching her come apart in front of him, he was ready to pounce and get what he wanted. Brooke grinned up at him, her hands pulling down on his neck to connect their lips together in a lust-filled kiss. She was breathless from her orgasm, but that wasn't going to stop her. Chris' hands moved to the back of her neck to un-tie the baby doll. As he did, Brooke slowly wriggled out of it, before pulling her entire body up and pushing Chris on to her back with all of her might. Throwing her legs over him, Brooke straddled his lap, his cock hard against her thigh. Slowly, she moved down his body, leaving kisses all over his abs and running her tongue down the shape of his hip lines as she did. With her fingers, she hooked under the waistband of Chris' boxer briefs and pulled them all the way down, following them as she did. As she moved her head back up his body, she ran her tongue along his thighs, stopping just before she reached his throbbing cock. Chris shivered in anticipation, craving her wet lips around him. His breath hitched as she took him in her mouth, running her tongue up his length and letting out a low moan as she did. Chris, being a guy who hadn't had sex in weeks, knew it wouldn't take much more, and as he wanted this night to last for longer than five seconds, he moved his hands under her arms and pulled her back on top of him. Giggling as he trailed his tongue down the ticklish part of her neck, Brooke started grinding herself into him, before adjusting herself properly, and taking his whole length inside of her. Slowly, she begin to move her hips back and forth on him, her nails digging deep into his pecks as she tried to control herself. Chris's hands sat at either side of her ass, moving his body upwards to meet her in unison.

Brooke's moans grew louder as Chris lifted himself upwards; sitting up so Brooke was grinding into his lap. His lips sucked and bit at her nipples as she scratched his back in pleasure. Sensing that they were both close, Brooke began to circle her hips onto Chris' cock, creating and entirely different sensation, but one she knew gave them both the best orgasms. Chris pushed his face to her neck, biting down on her shoulder as he moved closer to the edge. Brooke felt her entire body set alight as she jerked her hips onto Chris, the pleasure in the pit of her stomach sending her reeling. Her back arched and she threw her back as she came, her cries muffled by her hands. With a few more thrusts, Chris buried his face deep into Brooke's neck as he shuddered fiercely, his orgasm rushing through him.

The pair sat there for a moment, Brooke's body wrapped around Chris, their heads rested on each other's shoulders as they attempted to regain their breath. Chris fell back onto the bed, pulling Brooke with him as he did.

"So the lingerie was an A plus?" Brooked asked, looking up at Chris.  
"And a billion gold stars," he chuckled, rubbing his face with his hands. "You have no idea how much I missed that," he sighed, pulling her body onto his, her head resting on his heaving chest.  
"You have no idea how much I miss you when you're gone," Brooke whispered, her hands tracing his chest hair. "It's like I can't breathe properly when you're not around, like there's a giant Chris shaped hole in my chest," Chris looked down on her with guilt in his eyes. He hated leaving her and Lucas for work and with them living in Boston, he was beginning to find that juggling everything wasn't as easy as it looked. "But I don't want to be a nag to you Chris. I don't want to be one of those wives that just expects their husband to drop everything to accommodate her life. So, I've kind of come up with a plan," Brooke looked up at him with a sly grin on her face. Chris lifted his body upwards to lean his back against the headboard, as Brooke moved back onto his lap, the sheets draped around her.  
"I'm listening," he said, smiling curiously.  
"Okay, so when we first started dating, I pretty much came everywhere with you. When you were filming in New York, Prague, L.A, I followed you right?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Right…" Chris replied, not sure where she was going with all of this.  
"So that was all fine, and I managed my job from the road, until you got me pregnant a month before our wedding and we got Lucas. Then everything changed and we settled, here, in Boston in this beautiful house you bought for us, which I love with all of my heart. But, Chris, if you feel like your career lives in L.A, then we can too…if you'd like?" Brooke shrugged, the corners of his lips curling upwards.  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked.  
"Chris, this house _is_ beautiful, but we also have an equally beautiful house in L.A, a house that I _know_ you love. I know our parents are our friends are here, but Chris, I hope you know that if you asked, I'd go anywhere for you,"  
"Brooke I can't ask you and Lucas to up and leave our home," Chris sighed.  
"Honey, our home is wherever the three of us are, and at the moment, this isn't it. You spend 80% of your time over in L.A and I hate it. Look, Lucas is starting school in a year so we have until then to decide because once he's into a system and making friends, I'm not pulling him out and moving him. Once he's at school, that's it. It's Boston, or it's L.A."  
"Brooke, you know things would be a lot easier if you guys were in L.A, but-"  
"So we'll move," she smiled, placing her hands on his chest.  
"You really want to do this?" he asked, after pausing for a moment in hesitation.  
"I want us to be a family, and if moving to L.A is what it takes, then yes, I do. The house is great, and Lucas loves his bedroom and the big back yard. Think of what Buster will do to that yard, him and Luke will go crazy!" Brooke laughed, causing a grin to tug at Chris' lips.  
"What about your job?"  
"My job can be moved, Chris. And anyway, I'll probably have way more opportunities over there so, it's good."  
"And your friends?"  
"My friends are great, and I love them, but in case you'd forgotten, my best friend is in California," Brooke winked.  
"So this was your plan? Convince me to move us all out to L.A just so you can be closer to Maggie?" Chris laughed, rubbing her arm gently.  
"Damn, you saw right through me," she sighed sarcastically.

Chris moved closer to Brooke, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled into him, before climbing off his hips and sitting next to him, his arm stretched out over her shoulders as she leaned back into his chest.

"So, we're moving to L.A?" Chris laughed.  
"We are moving to L.A. But I swear to God Chris, if my son grows up like of one those Kardashain, Paris Hilton kids, I will kill you," she laughed.  
"Have you met our kid? He likes Disney, bugs, and superheroes. He's going to end up okay," Chris smiled.  
"You do realise our son is a complete replica of you at that age, right baby?"  
"That's why I know he's going to be okay…and incredible handsome, just like his dad," Chris grinned widely, causing Brooke to giggle quietly.  
"Well as long as he doesn't lie to the girl he's in love with in High School for four years…"  
"Oh, that was harsh,"

**Four Months Later**

"Baby!" Brooke cried from the kitchen, where she was slowly unpacking her things.  
"What's up?" Chris asked, walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Look at the new shirt I got Luke, it's adorable," she smiled, pulling her mug from the counter and taking a sip of her tea.  
"Babe, you know I don't care about clothes," Chris wined, throwing her the puppy dog eyes she so often couldn't refuse.  
"Just look,"  
"If this is another Captain America shirt, I swear to God Broo-"Chris' breath hitched as he pulled out the tiny shirt from the box below him. He held it up in front of him, reading the words carefully in his head.

'_Best Big Brother Ever'_

Chris turned to look at Brooke who was grinning widely into her mug.

"You mean…" he whispered, still holding up the shirt.  
"Lucas is going to be a big brother," she smiled, placing the mug back down on the counter.  
"You're pregnant?" Chris breathed. Brooke nodded in response, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling like a total loon. Chris threw the shirt back to the box and darted to her, throwing his arms around her tightly, his face lit up with happiness. Brooke held him tightly, smiling into the collar of his shirt.

"We're having another baby," Chris gasped, looking down on her stomach.  
"We're having another baby," Brooke whispered, pulling on his hand and placing it gently over her shirt, onto her belly button. Her eyes began to glisten with oncoming tears as she watched Chris' face, a picture of happiness as he stroked her belly softly.  
"When do we tell Luke?" Chris sighed, kissing the tip of her nose.  
"Let's wait until after twelve weeks," Brooke smiled, "But don't tell him that I have a baby in my belly, because in case you haven't noticed, he's very protective of me. When I told him I had a virus in me, he attacked me with his foam sword saying he was going to get it out of me," Brooke smiled, rubbing her flat stomach.  
"Okay, stork story?" Chris chuckled.  
"I think we could be more imaginative than that,"  
"Deal. I love you so much Brooke Evans," Chris sighed, kissing her softly on the lips. Brooke smiled up at him, her mind turning to goo as the thoughts of going through another pregnancy with Chris sprung into her mind. She rubbed her stomach lightly with her finger, the other stroking the side of Chris' face as he continued to kiss her softly. As they stood, everything felt still, like everything was finally falling into place. It had been a long time coming, but Brooke and Chris were finally where they needed to be, a place that had belonged to them since freshman year when they first met. Now here they were, years later, as husband, wife, parents and completely and hopelessly happy.


End file.
